Nothing to Fear
by blueboxoftime
Summary: The Late Night Crew are trapped in some sort of nightmare world, with no clue how they got here, or how to get out. What would you do when facing your worst fears? And is it all really just a dream? Nothing is as it seams.
1. Chapter 1: cry

chapter 1.

Cry

Cry yawned as he walked towards his room. It had been a long day. He had recorded a few hours' worth of games, and damn was he tired. He lazily brushed his teeth, threw on some sleepwear, flipped the light switch, and fell onto his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Cry rolled over, dazed and confused. Suddenly what had just been a warm and comfy bed mere seconds ago was now a very cold and muddy ground. He sat up, rubbing the mud from his cheek. He shivered from the cold. "Where am I?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. Looking around, Cry tried to get a sense of where he was. All he could see were trees in every direction. _Ok. This is weird._ He got up cautiously, spinning around. He was starting to panic. How on earth did he get here? Where WAS here? And how do I get away? Cry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm his now racing heart. Any trace of memory about how he had arrived at this place was long gone. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep. He could tell the chills he was getting weren't just from the cold, or the eerie growing feeling of being watched… something wasn't right. He looked behind him. Nothing. It was dead quiet. But he couldn't shake the feeling. "Well, I'll never get out of here just standing around" Cry muttered to himself. He slowly started walking, not knowing if he was going deeper into the forest, or closer to the end. But he felt like he would not be safe if he stayed in one place. And he was right.

Before he could even take five steps, there was a sudden crack behind him, causing him to jump with a muffled yelp. He spun around, his breathing heavy. _'snap.' _The sound of a twig snapping under someone's foot. Cry's blood ran cold. _'snap.' _Panic started to set in. He was scared now. Cry started to run, his breathing ridged, his heart pounding. What is this? This isn't happening this _cannot_ be happening. There must be some sort of explanation. _'snap.' _He felt as if there were someone breathing down his neck, and no matter how hard or how fast he tried to run, he couldn't shake it. _I have to get out. I need to get away. This. Isn't. __**REAL**__. _Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks. Before he could even react his vision went blurry, and he blacked out


	2. Chapter 2: Red

Red

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Red sat up, her head pounding. She looked around, still dazed from waking up. _Wait a minute… this isn't my bed. This isn't my house._

"Where…?" she said aloud to herself.

She rubbed her eyes, as if trying to recall where she was, or how she got here. Nothing came to mind. She stood up groggily, an uneasy feeling setting in. Looking around, there was nothing but trees in every direction. But wait, what's that? She squinted into the darkness. Looks like some sort of body of water. _Hm, only place to go then._ Still not quite sure what else to do, Red made her way towards the only landmark in sight. _Maybe I can find someone; I definitely have a better chance this way._ She hesitated slightly. _But do I really want to find people, here? What if they're the ones who brought me here? _

"No I have to. I can't stay here." she said out loud to no one in particular. _Oh great, now you're talking to yourself. What has it been, five minutes? Keep it together._

Every step seemed to echo through the entire forest, the only thing breaking the eerie silence. She shivered; less from the cold then the unsettling feeling that was growing with each minute. She continued walking slowly, knowing that if she ran she would just panic more. _Come on red, just deep breaths. In and out. Stay calm._

She wasn't calm.

_Snap_

Red spun around. _What was that?_ She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. She continued walking, faster now, glancing behind her back every few seconds. _It was nothing, it must have been the wind snapping a branch off a tree. Yes that's it. _

There was no wind.

Suddenly her foot caught on something, causing her to stumble and fall over. _Jeeze Red, watch where you're going. You're hopeless._ She pushed herself up and inspected her arm, which was now bleeding. _Great. Just great. _Gritting her teeth, she continued walking till she got to the water.

Finally reaching the shore, she sat down against a rock, listening to the waves roll in to distract her. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands.

"Okay. What the _hell_ is happening."

Sighing, she pulled her knees in, and decided to wait till, and try and figure out the answer to this question.


	3. Chapter 3: Russ

Russ

Russ woke up with a start, coughing as a wave hit him in the face.

Huh? Wh-what….

He stood up, almost slipping on the rocks as he did. Looking around he could see nothing but water in every direction, broken only by the small mass of land he was currently standing on. He tried to wrap his head around the situation he found himself in.

_Okay. Outside. This is new. Not what I expected to find when I woke up _

He spun around a few times, trying to think of a way to first get off this rock onto land, then figure out this was. It was dead quiet, aside from the sound of the water splashing up against the rocks.

Russ shivered, realizing his clothes were soaking wet. This was going to be a bigger problem then he wanted to deal with right now.

_Okay, seriously what happened yesterday, why am I not at home. _He thought back to last night_ Okay, I remember going to sleep in my own bed. And this is clearly not the case._

"Hello? Anyone out there? HELLO?"

Mild panic was starting to set in. He thought he was shouting towards what would be the shore, but he couldn't tell. It was so far away. He defiantly did not want to swim out into the middle of the ocean. Too risky.

_But I can't just stay here either…_

Russ closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Only now just realizing how bad is situation was. He was stuck on a rock, in open water; with no clue how to get to shore….his breathing was starting to get shaky at the thought.

"No, no Russ don't panic yet" he thought to himself "maybe you won't have to swim to shore, maybe someone will see you, or someone might have a boat, or… "

He knew he wasn't convincing himself very well. He toyed with the thought of trying to swim to land, tossing the idea away.

_No way am I swimming through open water to what might or might not be land. It's too far away, I won't make this. What do I do now?_

He didn't have an answer.

Russ sat back down on the rocks with a sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt absent-mindedly. He was starting to get a strange sense that he was being watched. Unable to shake the feeling that he wasn't alone. He shivered again, less from the cold this time. Squinting towards what he was now sure was a shore, he finally noticed. Wait, there's something moving, I'm sure of it! Could that be… someone?

He stood up quickly, almost losing his footing and falling in.

"Hey! HEY! Over here! HELP!" he waved frantically and shouted. "HEY YOU over…" he stopped for a minute.

_Wait, do I really want to be seen? What if… how I got here in the first place… what if that's who…_

His eyes widened as the thought hit him. He stopped waving his arms and sat back down.

The shape he had seen moving was gone, whether it had left, or was hiding, he wasn't sure.

_I just… damn it I just want to go home._


	4. Chapter 4: Red

Red 

_Huh?_

Red sat up straight against the rock and looked around, realizing she had dosed off. Her headache had died down now, but her muscles were stiff and sore. She stood up and stretched, her spine popping softly in protest.

Then she thought she heard something. Her attention snapped quickly towards the water. _What? I could have sworn that sounded like a voice…. A familiar one too… _

"Yea right, I wish…" she muttered aloud. deciding that she was probably just wishing for at least a familiar face. Something, anything, to keep from driving herself insane. Besides, who would be calling from that direction? If it had been anything, it would have had to come from the trees. Red peered out at the water. It was eerily calm. Nothing but distant land from what she could tell. _But what if it was a voice…_ she looked back into the trees. If she was here, maybe it wasn't so far fetched that others could be here to. She looked back at the water, then at where she had come from, and back towards the woods she assumed the noise had come from. _Well… only one place to go I guess. _

Red continued to wander through the trees. despite the strangeness of her situation, she was starting to find it almost… calming. The soft crunch of leaves under her feet, the cool night air. It would have been so much more relaxing if she actually had any clue where she was. a night-time walk is only so fun when you're the one who plans it. Red looked around as she walked, searching for any sign of other people. Still, it seemed the only signs of life were her own. Her hopes that she had heard someones voice were plummeting. _Of course not. Even if there was someone around, why would they be shouting. Now I just feel stupid. I probably thought I heard something because wanted to. Can't trust your eyes, can't trust your ears. Typical. _

Then she noticed what looked to be a more worn down path off to the side. _Now that's more like it. _She turned and headed down the path, kicking a near by rock along with her. Forgetting all about that voice she had heard earlier, she diverted her attention to her new-found entertainment. Kick the rock, walk forwards.

Kick the rock, walk forwards.

Kick the rock, walk forwards.

Kick the rock a bit too hard and send it flying out of sight, snap back to reality.

_what was I doing again? Oh. Right. Lost in creepy forest. Don't know how I got here. Don't know if I'm alone. Don't know if I want to find out. _

Red sighed and continued walking. The air of calmness seemed to be fading rapidly. She only stopped when she noticed the rock she had been kicking; a few steps ahead waiting by the side of the path. She paused for a minute, kicked it back to the middle of the road before continuing on her way.

Kick the rock, walk forwards.

kick the rock.


	5. Chapter 5: Raven

Raven

_So cold…_

Raven felt a chill crawl up her back as a water drop fell from the top of the cave, and slid down the back of her shirt. She sighed heavily and watched as her breath formed a cloud of mist in the chilled air, then disappeared as quickly as it formed. She wandered aimlessly around the cave, not wanting to go outside, but not wanting to stay.

_Come on… anything is better than a cold, wet cave. Right?_

She couldn't quite believe that.

_Ra…ve…n…._

She drew in a sharp breath and spun quickly to face the opening of the cave; almost losing her balance of the slippery rocks.

_What was that. Did someone say my name? It had to be… how… who…_

H…he…hello…?

She could barely mange to get the sound out, her voice shaking as much as her hands. In the hour or so that she had been here, she had only heard the sound of water dripping and echoing through the cave.

_Rav..ennn!_

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She froze on the spot, trying to stay as still and as quiet s possible.

This time she was certain. No mistaking it, someone was calling her name. She could feel her whole body quaking.

_Why did that voice sound so familiar…._

_Wait… no I can't be… why would he be here…. _

_Raa…venn…_

She took a step forward. _It's getting farther away! _Before she could even think twice she ran towards the cave entrance. She started yelling back,

"Scott?"

Nothing. She could hear her voice echoing throughout the cave. _cott?... ott? _

"Oh please tell me it's you please tell me I'm not imagining things. SCOTT!"

No answer. She could feel the temperature rise slightly as she burst out of the cave. She looked around frantically through the dense trees as she tried to catch her breath.

_There! Oh my god I knew it I knew it was you oh thank you._

She felt a wave of relief wash over her.

She waved frantically, trying to get his attention. Scott didn't seem to notice. Then he looked around, and started walking away.

_Did he not see me?_

Slightly worried, Raven started running toward Scott, trying to catch up. No matter how loud she called his name, he didn't seem to react.

_What is he doing? This is no time for jokes Scott get back here your starting to scare me…_

She was really starting to worry now. He was no more than 20 feet away, but still no reaction. Suddenly Scott turned stopped walking and spun around, causing Raven to skid to a stop.

"Scott! Jeeze don't scare me like that I was getting-"

Her words died off as Scott quickly brought a finger to his lips with a quiet shhh…. then waved his hand, beckoning forward.

Raven was weary, but didn't question him.

_Maybe he heard something…or he found something_

She turned to look behind her quickly, noticing how far from the cave she actually was.

_Wow, I ran that?_

Turning back to follow Scott, she realized he was nowhere in sight

_What?! Not again…this isn't like him at all…_

She started jogging forwards in the general direction of where she last saw him, luckily managing to spot him a few minutes later. He looked scared, and was now waving for her frantically. This worried her, and she didn't dare look back this time. As soon as Raven got closer, she could tell Scott was looking at something behind her. She started sprinting harder, her heart pounding in her ears, and her breathing loud and ragged. Scot was running now too, backwards, as if he didn't want to turn his back to her. They had reached a clearing, with only few trees scattered around.

Then the ground disappeared beneath her feet, and Raven screamed as she stared off the edge of the cliff. She tried to through her balance backwards, and just barely managed to latch onto a nearby tree, sending a shower of rocks over the edge. She looked behind her frantically as she tried to regain her footing.

Nothing. There was nothing there. She couldn't let go of the tree, her legs were shaking so hard. Scott, of course, was nowhere to be seen. If he had actually been there at all. Doubt and confusion was starting to cross Ravens mind. Finally she was able to let back go of the tree, and stood up, breathing heavily.

_Phew… well I'm glad at least that's over wi-_

Her thought was cut short as she felt a pair of hands on her back, and she has shoved over the edge, unable to scream from shock.


	6. Chapter 6: Battlestar

Battlestar 

_Don't move. You're fine as long as you don't move._

Battlestar slowly leaned back against the tree trunk, and clung to the tree branch he was perched on. His hands hurt and his arms were stiff but he didn't dare to risk shaking the branch. His eyes wide with horror, he stared ahead at the giant wasp nest only a few feet away from him on the end of the branch. He could hear the steady drone of the wasps flying around him. He could only close his eyes and hold his breath to keep from screaming when they started landing on him.

_Why? Why wasps?_

He breathed out slowly; he could feel his whole body tremble. This was the last thing he had expected to wake up to. All thoughts and confusion about his whereabouts had been quickly forgotten though, when he saw the wasps. He couldn't ignore them, he wanted to run as far away as possible but his fear kept him glued to the spot. There had to be hundreds of them in there. Jumping would risk injury, and would for sure shake the branch. And Battlestar had been around enough wasps to know what happens when you become a threat. Not good. But the branch was already straining to hold the both of them up. With the occasional creak followed by a slight shift downwards.

_Not good. Not good at all. _

He flinched as a wasp flew by his ear, the sudden noise sending a stream of goose bumps down his side. His breathing becoming harder and harder to control. as panic started to overpower logic.

_I... I have to do something. Come on. Just jump down. Jump down and run. Maybe they won't notice. Yea right. I'm screwed, I can't do it I will fall and crack my head open.. Come on. THINK._

Then the branch shifted again.

_Oh no._

He could feel it start to sink downwards.

_Please no._

A loud **_CRACK_** rang through the air.

_I should have jumped I knew it I knew it._

Too late.

He hit the ground hard and felt all the air leave his lungs in an instant. He gasped and tried to scramble away, fumbling twice before he managed to find his footing. He could hear the wasps getting louder and louder behind him. The buzzing almost unbearably loud. He could tell they were going to catch up. He didn't dare to look behind him. He was barely able to think where he was going. He only had one thought on his mind.

_Run._

He dashed madly through the trees, almost running into several in his fear driven state. His heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. The wasps were starting to gain on him. He could feel the sharp painful stings on his arms and legs. He could feel himself starting to slow his breathing too rapid to get any oxygen at all. The drone of the hundreds of wasp sings beating relentlessly behind him relentlessly was driving him insane. He felt like he would pass out and any moment.

Then, he saw the shoreline.

_Water! Oh thank god I just need to get into the water and I'm safe they will leave me alone oh thank god_

He turned quickly and sprinted towards the water. The ground softening under his feet and making the push that much harder. He dove into the water without hesitation, coming up for air seconds later as he tried to catch his breath. The buzzing slowly started to quiet the farther out he swam. He could barley find the energy to drag himself through the water, his clothing suddenly weighing tons. A sudden break of deep water caught him unaware and he sputtered as he tried to tread. He could see a small patch of rock not too far away, and mustered up the last of his strength and made his way towards it. His arm felt as if it suddenly weighed ten times more has he struggled on to the edge. He stayed there, half on the rock and half in the water. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this tired. He closed his eyes, almost ready to pass out.

"…Battlestar?"

He looked up, unable to even lift his head from the rock.

_Wuh… ? _

He turned slowly, his eyes slow to adjust. He hadn't seen anyone on the rock before he swam over. He hadn't thought to. His voice caught in his throat momentarily before he finally got over his surprise

"Russ?"


	7. Chapter 7: Russ

Russ

Russ stared down at Battlestar, a look of dumbstruck surprise frozen on his face. It took him a moment to fully react, finally reaching out a hand to help pull him up. Russ slid over and made room for Battlestar, who flopped down beside him.

Dude, what… how the hell did you get here?" Russ asked after finally finding his voice. Despite the strangeness of the whole situation, he was actually quite relieved to have another human being around, especially a friend. Battlestar sat up lowly with a groan before replying. He seemed really out of breath, which was understandable after trying to swim through water with heavy clothes weighing him down. "

I don't have the faintest idea. I just remember going to sleep last night, or tonight, I don't even know for sure, and that's it. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in a tree with a wasp nest inches from my face."

I take it that didn't work out well in the end if you ran and swam all the way out here.

Battlestar laughed. He seemed to be calmer now, since his hands had stopped shaking violently. You got that right.

_At least I know which way to shore now…_

They sat in silence for a moment, not quite knowing what to say next. A cool breeze started to pick up, causing them both to shiver.

Well, you know just as much as me about this whole thing. I'm just glad to know that someone else is here. I was afraid I was seeing things earlier when I saw you on the shore.

Battlestar paused for a moment, he looked confused. "On the shore? Maybe you are seeing things Russ. I wasn't on the shore earlier. I just got here after those wasps chased me. I think there might have been a shore farther down, but I'm not sure. It was all kind of a blur."

Russ' heart sank. The feeling of relief shattered. _Well then who…_

"Maybe there are others here then? I mean, it can't be a coincidence that the both of us are here, right?"

Battlestar nodded quickly in agreement, wanting to believe that was right as much as Russ.

"Right. Of course, I mean there have to be other people here. We should go and find them then!"

Battlestar started to edge towards the water, as if eager to swim back. Russ froze. "No wait, but we can't!"

Battlestar looked back in confusion. "Huh? Why not? It's not that far. Sure, it's a bit deep right here at first but it gets a little more shallow closer to-"

"NO. No we can't- I can't. I just… I can't okay? We have to figure out some other way. Something, I don't know. But we can't swim back." Russ became flustered. His voice stammering as he spoke.

_No way I can to that; This is crazy and a stupid idea._

Russ felt Battlestar grab his arm and tug lightly, as if trying to persuade him towards the water." Another way? What are you talking about; do you have a boat nearby or something? Seriously, let's just go. I don't think there is any other way to do this. What's the problem? Can you not swim?"

Russ started to feel his face get red. Embarrassed anger boiling inside him.

"No, I can swim. Don't be stupid. It's just-"

"Well come on, let's go!" Battlestar was starting to become impatient, not understanding what the issue at hand could be.

"I said I can't-"

"Why not? It's just a short swi-"

"IT'S A PHOBIA OKAY. I HAVE A FEAR OF OPEN WATER. THAT'S THE PROBLEM." Russ blurted out. He hadn't meant to yell, but his nerves were putting him on edge.

_I can't just swim out there, okay? why doesn't he get this, just drop it already._

The look on Battlestar's face quickly changed his rage into guilt.

_What am I getting mad at him for? He didn't know. He couldn't have known. God how I feel like a jerk. _

"Listen, sorry I-"

"No no its fine seriously." Battlestar cut the apology short. "But we still have to get to shore somehow."

_Well I can't argue with that…_

Russ heard a splash beside him, and turned to see Battlestar floating in the water again holding onto the edge. "Come on Russ, maybe if you just close your eyes it would help?" he started swimming out; struggling to tread water in his heavy clothing. Russ just stared at his head bobbing up and down with annoyance. "Seriously, come on. This isn't going to work I said no-"

"Oh come on just look the shore isn't even that far away, see?" Battlestar jerked his head backwards to point towards the shore in the distance. "Come on it's not that scary just-"

"'Not that scary' yea, easy for you to say. Come on man I'm not joking I know it's stupid but I just… I just can't okay?" Russ had to stand now to see Battlestar. _Hmm it didn't take him that long to get out that far. Maybe it isn't that far away after all…. Still. That changes nothing. I can't do this. _

Battlestar swam off to the side and found some higher ground he could perch on. Russ knew he wasn't that far away but somehow he felt as if there were a million miles between them. "Come on, look," he heard Battlestar shout. "It isn't even that deep over here and y-" Battlestar's eyes went wide and his words were cut short as Russ saw Battlestar's head suddenly disappear under the water.

_WHAT?!_

Russ stepped forward, forgetting that there was no ground in front of him, and stumbled into the water. He quickly flailed backwards and clung to the edge of the rock. "BATTLESTAR? HEY! WHAT HAPPENED. BATTLESTAR!" he could feel his heart pounding. _Shit! See this is what I was afraid of. You idiot! I told you! _

But Battlestar was nowhere to be scene. Russ hesitated. But then quickly dove through the water to where he thought he saw Battlestar last. His lungs burned but he didn't want to come back up in fear of changing his mind. Suddenly he brushed against a hand. The hand clung back

_Oh thank god_

He tried to pull him up but he wouldn't budge. It was like there was something holding on to Battlestar that was trying to keep them both down. He could barely hold his breath any longer. He pulled as hard as he could towards the shore. Suddenly finding higher ground, he stood and took a much needed gasp above water. To his relief he could hear Battlestar doing the same beside him. Russ let go of him and they ran in seemingly slow motion towards the shore, which suddenly wasn't too far away. Russ tried not to think of what it could have been that had suddenly dragged Battlestar down, but focused instead on the thought that they managed to get out alive. By the time they both got to shore, they were completely out of energy. An uncomfortable silence clung to the air around them filled only with ragged breathing until Battlestar finally spoke up.

"Um… well first of all thanks. Second of all, sorry. I don't know what the hell just happened, but all I remember is feeling like something grabbed my leg and I went under and…man. This place is fucked up. "

Russ turned and gave him a pained grimace. "Hey, we made it to shore didn't we? Let's just… pretend that never happened. I don't want to think about that ever again. Deal?

"Don't have to ask me twice. But seriously, I guess now I can see why that was scaring you. Remind me to never go swimming again."

Russ had to laugh at that. Battlestar stood up, and attempted to wring out his shirt.

"So, what now?"


End file.
